Mon Affaire
by InggriSealand
Summary: Fruk Edition : Aku sudah terlanjur mencintaimu, Mon Affaire, tapi kenapa? kenapa kita tidak bisa bersatu? Aku harus memilih salah satu dari kalian, siapakah yang harus kupilih? aku begitu bingung.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Mon Affaire**

**Desclaimer : Hetalia (c) Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : China/France, France/Uk. China/Russia + Hongkong**

**Summary : Ini adalah permainan membohongi perasaan. Semua ini bohongan tapi ada secercah harapan aku ingin mendapatkanmu. Hatiku menjadi milikmu seutuhnya. Kau tahu? Kebohongan ini bukanlah mimpi. Mon Affaire. China/France, FrUk, RoChuu, plus Hongkong.**

**Note: ****My Fave Pairing... enakan endingnya gimana yaaaa XDDDD teka-teki XDDD... 3 POV karena pengarang akhir2 ini mulai ga waras jadi cerita milik pengarang agak2 ga waras juga... maaf XDDD**

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Chapter 1 China POV : It's Just Entertaint To Me

Aku tahu semua ini adalah salah. Aku tahu semua ini tidak benar. Aku tahu semua ini akan menimbulkan masalah. Namun aku sudah terlanjur melakukannya. Aku yang menawarkan diri kepadanya dan akulah yang melibatkannya dalam jurang ini.

Negara penuh cinta, itulah julukan dirinya kepada semua Nation-Nation lainnya. Ia sangat genit dan _playboy_ bahkan dia suka sekali mengelus bokong orang. Aku tidak mencintainya, begitu pula dirinya. Dirinya sudah mempunyai kekasih yang amat sangat ia cintai. Walau hubungannya dengan kekasihnya tidak berjalan mulus, namun ia sangat setia dengan kekasihnya. Begitu juga diriku pada kekasihku. Aku juga sangat setia pada kekasihku seperti kekasihku setia kepada diriku.

Aku hanya merasa bosan dengan kehidupan ini. Umurku sudah lebih dari ribuan tahun. Berkali-kali melihat hal yang pahit, yang menyenangkan dan bahkan hampir semuanya kurasakan. Menderita akibat Hongkong dan Macao yang direbut paksa, menelan opium sehingga aku tidak kuat menahan sakitnya, diperkosa Jepang dan dibantai habis-habisan, dibenci blok barat, disuruh America untuk bertarung padahal aku sudah tua sekali dan lainnya sudah kualami, kecuali satu, merebut pacar orang.

Ya! Aku telah merebut pacar orang tanpa ada rasa suka didiriku. Aku hanya merasa bosan dengan kehidupanku yang dipermainkan banyak orang. Semua tidak lebih dari itu. Bahkan orang itu menerima tawaranku dengan mudahnya. Kami melampiaskannya dengan hubungan sex. Itulah kebodohan yang kami lakukan tanpa ada yang mengetahuinya. Ah, tidak—, hanya satu orang yang mengetahui semua ini dan dia adalah adikku, Hong Kong.

Kejadian ini bermula pada saat itu. Saat itu aku melihat pria dengan alis tebal dan pria dengan janggut lebat sedang berargumentasi hingga akhirnya bertengkar sangat dahsyatnya seperti biasanya. Yah aku mengenal mereka berdua, begitu juga pacarku. Semua juga mengenal mereka berdua yang selalu bertengkar disetiap masa. Aku bahkan pernah dendam kesumat dengan pria beralis tebal dan berjanggut itu karena mereka dengan enaknya memaksaku memakai opium. Tapi itu sudah lama berlalu. Yang sudah biarlah sudah, tidak perlu dibahas kembali dendam tidak menyenangkan itu. Sungguh menyakitkan hati.

Aku terdiam melihat pertengkaran romantis itu. Bagaimana tidak? Pertengkaran pasangan bodoh itu selalu terlihat romantic karena mereka selalu bertengkar berdamai lalu bertengkar lagi lalu berdamai kembali. Menurutku itu sangat romantis. Aku dan pacarku tidak pernah seperti itu, kami selalu sangat harmonis, walau terkadang bertengkar. Namun pertengkaran kami tidak seperti pertengkaran mereka. Kami saling mengerti satu sama lainnya dan terkadang salah satu dari kami mau mengalah. Bukan karena aku iri dengan hubungan dua orang itu, aku malah mensyukuri hidupku bersama dengan kekasihku.

Pertengkaran ini terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu dan aku tahu siapa yang salah. Setelah beberapa menit yang lalu, barulah terjadi adegan kekerasan. Pria beralis tebal itu kini tengah menampar pria berjanggut lebat itu dengan kencangnya dan penuh amarah. Kurasa itu sakit sekali. Bagaimana tidak? Pria berjanggut lebat itu tersungkur ketanah. Pria beralis tebal itu segera pergi dari pria berjanggut lebat itu dengan penuh dumelan. Pria yang tersungkur itu kini sedang menangis meneriaki nama kekasihnya.

Aku mendekati pria yang berjanggut itu lalu memberikan tissue padanya.

"Mau minum sake ditempatku?" ajakku sambil melihat kearah tempat pria beralis tebal itu berjalan semakin jauh. Pria berjanggut itu menyetujui ajakanku sambil mengangguk menangisi kejadian barusan. Kami minum bersama di rumahku. Ia minum layaknya orang kerasukan.

"Apa kau tidak bosan dengan semua yang terjadi pada dirimu?" tanyaku dengan tenang tanpa ekspressi. "Sejak kecil, kalian selalu bertengkar, berdamai, bertengkar lagi, bahkan ia tidak segan-segan menghajar tubuh indahmu"

Pria itu menatapku dengan matanya yang sembab.

"Aku tahu kau mencintainya" lanjutku lagi. "Apa kau yakin ia mencintaimu?"

Dia tampak tersentak dengan pertanyaanku. "Apa kau pernah mendengar kalimat cinta yang ia ucapkan padamu?"

Pria berjanggut ini kembali menunduk. Ia makin menangis deras mendengar ucapanku. Ia memelukku dan menangis histeris.

"Aku tidak pernah mendengar kalimat cinta darinya" ucapnya terisak-isak. "Selama ini akulah yang selalu meneriakkan kalimat-kalimat cinta padanya. Aku ingin mendengarnya, China! Aku ingin mendengarnya! Aku ingin tahu apa yang ia pikirkan tentang diriku. Aku ingin tahu apakah ia cinta padaku!"

Aku terdiam mendengarkan tanpa peduli bajuku basah terkena airmatanya, tanpa peduli bajuku lengket kena ingusnya. Setan sudah merasuki diriku. Aku capai dengan kehidupanku yang seperti ini. Aku segera memeluk pria itu dan mengkecup jidatnya.

"Kau ingin tahu seberapa besar dia mencintaimu? Kau ingin tahu apakah pria itu benar-benar mencintaimu?"

Dia mengangguk kecil dengan lemasnya. "Hei, France"

"Kau tahu _Love Affair_?" mau jadi rekanku?"

Ia tersentak kaget dengan kalimatku. Ia tersentak kaget karena ini pertama kalinya aku mengatakan hal yang tidak pernah kulakukan. Ia jelas-jelas kaget sekali.

"Ka—kau apa?" tanyanya dengan mata yang bulat.

"Maukah kau jadi rekanku? Jujur saja aku bosan dengan kehidupanku. Aku ingin sebuah hiburan dan menurutku hiburan seperti ini menyenangkan" ucapku tersenyum sinis.

"Kau gila" ucapnya. "Kau sudah punya Russia, kan? Dan aku sudah punya England!"

"Ya aku tahu karena itu aku ingin menjalin _Love Affair_ ini" lanjutku dengan santainya. "Ini rahasia kita!"

"Baiklah. Aku terima jadi rekanmu, _MON AFFAIRE_" ucapnya tersenyum lembut. Ia menyentuh wajahku seperti ia menyentuh England, pacarnya. Begitu juga dengan diriku menyentuh wajahnya dengan lembut. Kami memulai ciuman pertama kami. Bibirnya dan lidahnya terasa lembut dan manis rasa sake.

Sejak itu kami melakukan hubungan terlarang ini tanpa ada yang tahu kecuali adikku yang kusuruh untuk diam.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 France POV : I Agree and deal about it!<p>

Aku pacaran dengannya sejak dulu. Hubungan kami tidak seharmonis Austria dan Hungary ataupun Russia dan China namun perasaan suka kami tulus. Ah, atau lebih tepatnya perasaanku tulus. Walau aku sangat suka semuanya, tapi dia orang yang _special_ dihatiku. Sejak pertama kali kami bertemu, aku benar-benar jatuh hati padanya.

England, _Mon Cher, Je suis en amour avec vous! m'aimes-tu?__*_

Aku menyatakan cintaku pada pria itu. Saat itu wajahnya tampak memerah padam dan menganggukkan ajakan kencanku. Kami melalui hari-hari pacaran kami seperti biasa, Namun perasaanku begitu dalam padanya. Kami berciuman, tidur bersama, mandi bersama dan seperti pasangan-pasangan lainnya kami lakukan. Tapi aku meragu dengan cintanya. Ia tidak pernah mengatakan rasa sayangnya padaku dan aku memakluminya. Aku pikir ia mungkin malu karena dia seorang _tsundere_. Tapi, apabila ini terus terjadi, aku akan merasa sedih. Seakan cintaku selalu bertepuk sebelah tangan. Setiap ada hari special, akulah yang selalu memberikan sesuatu kepadanya, seperti valentine, white day, Christmas, dan lainnya. Aku mulai meragu.

Selalu seperti ini. Kita bertengkar karena masalah hal sepele. Dan ia selalu menghajar tubuh indahku dengan kencangnya. Aku sedih, kenapa dia lakukan hal itu padaku? Hanya padaku! Aku begitu sedih, ia tidak pernah mengucapkan mantra cinta kepadaku. Apakah aku hanya selingan saja? Apakah ia lebih menyukai America dibanding diriku? Hatiku sakit, hancur tapi perasaanku tidak dapat kuubah. Aku begitu takut untuk melepaskanmu, aku begitu takut untuk kehilangan dirimu, _Mon Cher_. Ingin kuteriakkan perasaan sukaku yang berlimpah itu, ingin kubuktikan berapa dalam rasa sukaku padamu, ingin sekali kudekap dirimu dengan erat tanpa melepaskanmu, tapi semua tertahan. Tertahan karena dirimu yang menolakku secara tidak langsung.

"Laosh**i" panggil seseorang anak remaja di depanku. "Ada tamu yang ingin bertemu dengan Laoshi"

"Bertemu denganku?"

Aku memandang pria dengan sebutan _Laoshi_ itu. Ia adalah _Mon Affaire_. Dia mengajakku untuk melakukan hubungan ini dengan entengnya. Pria ini sudah mempunyai pacar seperti diriku. Hubungannya dan pacarnya juga sangat harmonis, tapi kenapa ia mengajakku untuk melakukan hubungan ini? Ia berkata padaku bahwa ia 'bosan', tapi apakah itu bisa jadi alasan yang masuk akal? Kurasa tidak.

"Apa kabarmu, _Mon Cher_? Aku datang karena rasa rindumu padaku, _Mon Affair_"

"Hong, cepat kau buang jauh-jauh pria ini atau kita akan hamil!" ucapnya sembari menunjuk kearah keluar dengan wajah datar.

"Be— bercanda! Bercanda!" ucapku histeris. "Apaan tuh kata _hamil_ itu?"

"Aku bawa kue untuk kalian" ucapku sambil menggaruk leherku yang tidak gatal. Tentu saja mereka langsung menerimaku masuk kedalam ruang makannya.

Kami makan kue tersebut bertiga. Ah sebenarnya lebih tepatnya China dan Hongkong-lah yang memakannya sedangkan aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Jadi hari ini kenapa?" Tanya China dengan wajah datar. Pertanyaan itu membuat hatiku sakit kembali. Hal yang ingin kulupakan jadi teringat kembali. Kembali aku menangis.

"Kau tahu, China? England—England—dia—"

"Dia lagi?" ucap China dan Hongkong berbarengan dengan pucat seakan mereka tahu tujaunku datang kesini. Tapi memang seperti itulah kedatanganku kesini. "Dia menamparku dengan sangarnya dan menghajarku di depan umum!"

"Kali ini masalahnya apa?"

"Aku jalan bareng dengan Spain untuk mencari hadiah ulang tahun untuknya, lalu ia memergokiku dan langsung menghajarku tanpa basa-basi" aku kembali menangis mengingat kejadian itu. "Ia bahkan tidak mengacuhkan aku dan alasanku"

China terlihat pucat mendengar ceritaku, begitu juga dengan Hongkong. Apa mungkin England sudah tidak menyukaiku? Apa mungkin England memang lebih sayang terhadap America? Aku tidak dapat mengerti semua ini. Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikirnya. Aku tidak mengerti walau aku sudah lama mengenalnya. Perasaanku sakit setiap berhadapan denganmu.

BRAK. Suara meja terpukul keras. Kami kaget mendengar suara itu. Hongkong naik pitam. Ia membanting tangannya ke meja dan berdiri. Ia menatapku sinis tidak seperti biasanya.

"Tuan France, kumohon anda jangan menyentuh Laoshi!" teriaknya padaku. Ia tampak amat sangat marah. Wajahnya yang imut itu tampak menakutkan. Mengingatkanku pada pria beralis tebal itu. "Aku tidak akan memaafkan anda apabila anda menyentuh Laoshi! Anda sudah punya Tuan England dan anda mencintainya, kan?"

"Hongkong?"

"Setiap kau datang untuk curhat, kau pasti meniduri Laoshi! Karena itu dengan sangat hormat saya memohon pada anda untuk tidak menyentuh Laoshi lebih dari ini!" ucapnya lantang. Wajahnya tampak sedih. Menurutku benar katanya. Aku mencintai England sepenuh hatiku tapi aku menjalin hubungan terlarang dengan China padahal aku tahu China sudah mempunyai Russia. Perkataannya menusuk hatiku. Sangat menusuk. Perasaanku sakit sekali.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hongkong" ucap China sambil memegang pundaknya. Ia tersenyum kepada adiknya dengan tanpa berdosa.

"Tapi Laoshi sudah punya Tuan Russia!"

China meneguk teh miliknya dengan perlahan demi perlahan. "Tenang saja, tidak ada perasaan cinta diantara kami"

"Benar" ucapku tersenyum pahit. "Aku masih mencintai England, begitu juga China yang mencintai Russia"

Hongkong menatap kami sendu. Ia kesal namun ia tidak bisa berkata-kata. Aku tahu perasaannya. Ia begitu sayang kepada kakaknya, ia tidak ingin kakaknya celaka, tapi inilah yang diinginkan oleh pria asia yang berumur 4000tahun.

"Asal kamu tidak bicara ke Russia dan semuanya" lanjut China dengan tenangnya. Ia menepuk rambut Hongkong dengan lembut sambil tersenyum. "Terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkan diriku, Hongkong"

Malam itu, seperti biasa, kami tidur bersama dan menikmati malam kami. Wajahnya tampak cantik sekali. Begitu mirip dengan England. Begitu mirip. Aku begitu kecanduan pada pria itu hingga saat melihat China disetiap malam kami jadi terlihat mirip dengan England.

.

.

_vous êtes__ma drogue__, mon cher. __Intoxiqué__, __accro à toi__. __Comprenez-vous__mon sentiment__?__***_

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 Hongkong POV: I Cry But Don't Cry<p>

Aku tahu, dan aku tidak ingin tahu. Aku tahu tapi aku hanya bisa diam. Aku tahu dan aku tidak bisa bicara. Aku tahu ini akan sangat gawat. Tapi aku hanya diam tanpa bicara pada siapapun termasuk saudaraku, Macau.

Ide ini karena Laoshi merasakan bosan dikehidupannya. Ia ingin mencari hiburan dalam hidupnya. Aku tahu ini salah dan aku sudah menasihatinya, namun Laoshi tidak peduli dengan nasihatku yang ini.

'Laoshi akan kulindungi!' begitulah pikirku sejak aku pulang kerumah ini. Aku selalu berusaha melindungi Laoshi dari nation-nation yang ingin memanfaatkannya. Sejak aku pulang dari rumah tuan England, aku membuat perjanjian dengan Laoshi. Dan barang siapa yang ingin bertemu Laoshi harus melalui diriku. Aku tidak ingin Laoshi jatuh kembali, aku tidak ingin Laoshi mengalami penderitaan yang menyakitkan lagi. Aku tidak ingin! Karena aku tahu betapa beratnya hidupnya selama ini.

Aku memang tidak begitu menyukai tuan Russia tapi bukan berarti aku tidak menyetujui hubungannya dengan Laoshi. Aku bahkan merestui hubungan mereka berdua karena tuan Russia berbeda dengan nation-nation lainnya yang berusaha menjatuhkan Laoshi. Sejak dulu, tuan Russia adalah teman yang baik pada Laoshi dan aku mempercayainya setulus hatiku.

"Aku bosan" ucap Laoshi sambil tidur-tiduran menatap pohon bonsai yang ia rawat selama ini.

Aku yang sedang duduk disebelahnya menatap Laoshi. Aku menghentikan aktifitasku yang sedang menjahit tatakan meja yang pernah diajarkan oleh tuan England.

"Aku ingin sekali melakukan satu hiburan" ucapnya kembali. "Selama 4000tahun ini, aku sudah mengalami berbagai hal dan semua memang sudah kualami"

Ia lalu merebahkan dirinya. Aku melanjutkan aktifitasku.

"Apa ya yang belum pernah kualami?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menatap langit-langit rumah sambil memikirkan semuanya. "_Love Affair_"

Aku tertusuk jarum jahitku seketika saat mendengar ucapan Laoshi. "Ach—"

"Ya! Aku akan melakukan itu! cinta terlarang! Gregetan sekali rasanya" ucapnya semangat.

"Laoshi_, __Nǐ shì yúchǔn de ma_?****" ucapku. "Kau tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh itu, kan?"

"Hong, ini adalah rintangan! Ini adalah ujian! Ini adalah tantangan!" ucapnya. "Aku akan mencari rekan yang mau bekerja sama denganku!"

"Tapi Laoshi sudah punya tuan Russia!" ucapku_. "Bie_, Laoshi_! __Bù zhèyàng zuò_!*****"

"Jangan bilang-bilang pada Russia nanti tidak ngegregetin!" ucapnya.

Aku berkali-kali menasihatinya untuk tidak melakukan hal terlarang itu, tapi Laoshi benar-benar nekat mengambil keputusannya yang seperti itu. tidak lama setelah kejadian ini, Laoshi menemukan rekannya, tuan France.

Aku bukan membenci tuan France yang menjadi rekan Laoshi, tapi ini benar-benar sudah diluar batas normal. Mereka menjadi abnormal!. Tuan France yang masih mencintai tuan England dan Laoshi yang masih mencintai tuan Russia. Kedua orang ini begitu nekad. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi.

Laoshi menyuruhku untuk diam tanpa berkata, tapi aku tidak ingin Laoshi bahkan tuan France celaka. Terutama oleh tuan Russia.

Apa yang dipikirkan Laoshi? Ia berubah. Ia sudah bukan Laoshi yang kukenal. Aku sedih sekali. Aku ingin menangis. Ingin bersama Laoshi yang selama ini kukenal. Laoshi yang tulus mencintai orang yang ia sayangi.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**. TBC**

**Note terjemahan:**

_**Mon Cher, Je suis en amour avec vous! m'aimes-tu?**__** : **_**My****Dear****,****I am ****in love****with you****!****do you love me****?**

**.**

_**Laoshi**_**: Teacher**

**.**

_**vous êtes**__**ma drogue**__**, mon cher. **__**Intoxiqué**__**, **__**accro à toi**__**. **__**Comprenez-vous**__**mon sentiment**__**?**__**: **_**you are****my drug****,****my dear****.****Addicted,****addicted to you****.****Do you understand****my feeling****?**

**.**

**Laoshi, ****Nǐ shì yúchǔn de ma?****: Teacher, are you stupid?**

**.**

_**Bie, Laoshi! **__**Bù zhèyàng zuò!: NO! Don't do that, Laoshi!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Mon Affaire chapter 2**

**Desclaimer : Hetalia (c) Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : China/France, France/Uk. China/Russia + Hongkong**

**Summary : Ini adalah permainan membohongi perasaan. Semua ini bohongan tapi ada secercah harapan aku ingin mendapatkanmu. Hatiku menjadi milikmu seutuhnya. Kau tahu? Kebohongan ini bukanlah mimpi. Mon Affaire. China/France, FrUk, RoChuu, plus Hongkong.**

**Note:**.**sorry agak OOC… =A=…. Minta Reviewan ya… semoga chapter 3 sudah bisa ditamatin… =w=a**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 China POV: I Still love you<p>

Begitulah kehidupanku sekarang. Mungkin menurut orang kisah ini akan membuat mereka gregetan, kesal dan lainnya. Tapi menurutku ini tantangan apalagi hanya adikku yang mengetahui hubungan ini.

"China" panggil seorang pria jangkung dengan syal bertengger dilehernya. Pria yang sangat kukenal dan kucintai. Pria ini adalah Russia, kekasih hatiku. Ia kini sedang bermain kerumahku untuk menginap.

"Russia, jangan kau pelintir daunnya, aru!" ucapku pada kekasihku saat melihat pria itu tersenyum sambil memelintirkan seikat daun bunga mawar yang baru aku beli.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya sedih. "Kenapa bukan bunga matahari saja, _da_?"

Aku tersentak kaget dengan pertanyaannya. Aku juga berpikir mengapa aku membeli bunga mawar itu padahal bunga itu punya banyak duri.

"Kan sudah punya banyak bunga matahari" ucapku. Ia memelukku dengan erat dan tersenyum kecil.

"China—"

"Ya?"

"Bunga matahariku akan membesar sebentar lagi, _da_"

"Bagus kalau begitu, aru" ucapku semangat. Aku mengelus pipi Russia dengan lembutnya. Ia tersenyum padaku dan mencium keningku. Aku begitu bahagia dengan kecupannya yang lembut itu.

"Russia" panggilku padanya yang sedang terlena dengan situasi ini. "Cium aku dibibirku, aru!"

Russia tampak tersentak dengan permintaanku. Jelas saja, selama ini aku tidak pernah meminta secara langsung dan selalu diberi semuanya olehnya. Dia selalu mengerti apa mauku tanpa harus meminta dengan langsung dan dia memaklumi sifatku yang malu untuk mengatakan hal romantis.

Bisa dibilang, aku sangat berkebalikan dengan sifat pria barat itu. Rata-rata pria barat jarang ada yang malu mengatakan hal romantis. Kami para Asia rata-rata sangat pemalu untuk berterus-terang mengatakan hal-hal romantic dan melakukan hal-hal yang romantic seperti itu.

Russia tampak bahagia dengan permintaanku yang satu itu. Dia mencium bibirku dengan lembut. Aku suka dengan perlakuan lembutnya padaku. Aku suka semua tentang pacarku, Russia. Walau terkadang ia suka memaksa, seperti anak kecil yang manja, agak sakit jiwa tapi aku menyukai dia semuanya setulus hatiku.

"Chinta—"

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu, aru!" ucapku malu. Ia sangat suka mempelesetkan namaku menjadi 'Chinta'.

"Biar saja, itu kan panggilan kesayanganku" ucapnya tersenyum.

"Tapi aku malu mendengarnya, aru!" ucapku sewot. Aku kembali menarik syalnya dan mengkecup bibirnya. Bibir hangat dan lembut tanpa janggut yang kasar. Wajahku memerah padam melihat kekasihku. Aku bersyukur mempunyai kekasih seperti Russia.

Russia menjatuhkanku dilantai teras rumah. Aku tersentak kaget dan hampir saja kepalaku terbentur dengan lantai rumahku.

"Ru—"

"Chinta, _YA lyublyu tebya_" ucapnya lalu memainkan tangannya ke vital regionku. Aku tersentak kaget.

"Russia, ini masih siang, aru! Jangan disini, aru!" ucapku sambil mengungsikan tangannya dari milikku. "Bagaimana kalau ada yang meli—"

Russia tidak menghiraukan ucapanku, ia tetap mengelus lembut vital regionku dan mengkecup bibirku. Aku terbawa suasana, aku tidak dapat menolaknya. Sudah lama sekali kami tidak melakukan hubungan ini. Aku menikmati sentuhan-sentuhannya hingga ia membuka bajuku di tempat terbuka ini. Aku kini tidak peduli ada dimana kami, ada siapa disini, aku sudah tidak peduli. Kami melakukan hubungan intim ini di teras rumah dengan pemandangan alam yang tampak indah.

"Russia" panggilku dengan wajah uke yang menggoda. "Didalam! Keluarkan didalam, aru!"

Russia mengangguk kecil dengan mantap. Aku tetap merahasiakan semua ini. Aku merahasiakan sejak kapan aku berhubungan intim dengan France, apakah darahku tidak bercampur dengan milik France, setiap kapan aku berhubungan dengan France dan lainnya.

"Fr—" aku lalu tersentak mendengar ucapanku sendiri, begitu juga Russia. Hampir saja aku menyebutkan nama France saat melakukan ini.

"_Fr—_?" tanyanya penasaran. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan ucapanku. Aku tersentak dan kebingungan untuk menjelaskan. Aku melihat kearah lain, keringatku bercucuran.

"A—aah-, kau tau maksudku _Freeze_, aru! Tubuhku terasa _Freeze_, aru" ucapku ngelantur karena tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Russia tetap memandangku dengan penuh keheranan. "Ka—kau tahu kan kalau ini siang-siang bolong dan diluar, aru. Memang panas, tapi kalau tanpa baju seperti ini akan terasa _Freeze_, aru"

Aku berusaha menjelaskan agar Russia percaya padaku dengan susah payahnya sehingga aku sudah kehabisan akal untuk menjelaskannya.

"Ah, jangan menatapku seperti itu dong, aru! Aku benar-benar malu!" ucapku kesal sambil memukul kecil wajahnya.

Russia tertawa, tidak ada keanehan dalam tawanya. Akupun ikutan lega melihat tawanya. Untungnya dia tidak curiga dengan apa yang hampir kukatakan tadi. Kami melanjutkan apa yang kami lakukan sejak tadi hingga kami puas.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 France POV : You Always Need Me Like I Need You<p>

"France! France!" panggil pria dengan suara _sexy_ disebelahku sehingga membuat aku terbangun dari lamunanku. "Kau sedang apa sih? Gosong tuh!"

Aku melihat kedepan mataku dan melihat masakan yang sedang kumasak menjadi gosong sepenuhnya.

"Hyaaaaa, maaf England aku melamun!" aku segera mematikan api dan mengangkat masakanku. Ini pertama kalinya dalam sejarah aku menghanguskan masakan yang kumasak.

"Akan kubuat yang baru—" saat aku ingin membuangnya, England menarik tanganku sehingga masakanku tidak bisa kubuang ketempat sampah.

Ia tersenyum, senyuman jelas yang menandakan bahwa ia senang aku menghanguskan masakanku.

"Walau begitu, itu masakanmu!" ucapnya seakan mengejek. Namun walau begitu, ditelingaku, ucapan itu terasa seperti pujian. Aku segera memeluknya dengan bahagia tanpa melepaskannya sehingga ia mengamuk dan memukul keras perutku.

"Sudahlah ayo makan! Aku sudah lapar!" ucapnya. "Kau makan yang bagian gosong itu!"

Terlihat merah sekali wajahnya hingga kekupingnya walau ia berusaha menutupinya dengan membalikkan wajahnya. Aku senang ia terlihat malu-malu seperti itu. Aku bahagia sekali, tapi seperti yang kupikirkan selama ini_, apakah ia mencintaiku dengan tulus?_

Aku begitu tahu bahwa England adalah tipe orang yang setia pada pasangannya namun aku tidak akan pernah mengerti bahwa perasaannya padaku tulus atau tidak. Kini ia sedang menginap ditempatku karena paksaan dariku.

"England" panggilku tersenyum. "kemarin kau pergi kemana bersama America?"

England tampak tersentak mendengar ucapanku. "—kau tahu?"

"Karena kau kebiasaan tidak mengangkat telepon dan membalas smsku bila sedang bersamanya" ucapku. Perasaanku perih, kutunjukkan perasaan sakit hatiku padamu tapi kau menganggap aku hanya bercanda.

"Seenaknya saja! Aku tidak pergi dengan America!" ucapnya. Wajahnya kembali memerah. Hatiku sakit melihat wajah merahmu saat menteriakkan kata America. Aku tahu dia adalah adik angkatmu tapi itu hanya adik angkat! Adik angkat bukanlah adik kandung, England!

.

.

.

_mal!__il__est blessé__ici__! __mon sentiment__est blessé__!_

.

.

.

Aku mengkecup alis tebalmu dengan penuh kasih sayang. Kau menikmati kecupan itu tanpa memukulku dan protes. Kau begitu terbawa arus hubungan kita. Kuelus dengan lembut wajahmu yang manis bagaikan sutra itu. Kukecup wajahmu dan bibirmu setelahnya. Kau menerima bibirku, kau menerima lidahku dan kau menerima salivaku. Kau menikmatinya. Kau menikmati sentuhanku.

Kau menginginkannya, _Mon Cher_? Aku akan memberikannya untukmu!

Katakanlah, _Mon Cher_! Katakan kalau kau mencintaiku!

Berikan aku secercah harapan, _Mon Cher _! _J'Taime, Mon Cher_ !

Aku akan memberikan semua yang kau inginkan, karena itu pandanglah aku, _Mon Cher_ ! hanya padaku !

"France, _you Gitt_! Apa yang kau sentuh?" ucapnya dengan malu-malu. Ia menjambak rambutku dengan kasarnya seperti biasa.

"Aku menyentuh vital regionmu, moncher!" ucapku mesum menahan rasa sakit.

"Hentikan! Aku sedang tidak ingin melakukannya!" ucapnya.

"England!" aku mengikat kedua tangannya keatas kepalanya dengan tanganku. Kutatap dirinya dengan penuh ketegasan. "Kau tahu, sudah lama kita tidak seperti ini! Kau tahu, aku menderita menahannya selama ini! Aku ingin sentuhan hangat tubuhmu, England!"

Raut wajahnya tampak memerah, namun pandangannya seakan-akan memandangku dengan penuh kejijikan. Dia menatapku tajam dan lalu kembali memukulku.

"A—aku sedang tidak mood! Kalau kau memang hanya ingin melakukannya lebih baik aku pulang!" ucapnya berlalu. Ia membawa semua barang-barangnya dan pergi keluar dari rumahku.

Aku tidak bisa mencegahnya. Aku tidak sanggup. Rasanya ingin sekali menangis tapi airmataku tidak dapat kukeluarkan.

Aku tidak mengerti arti cinta pada dirinya, aku jadi tidak mengerti apa itu cinta. Apakah cinta itu sesakit ini? Sesakit perasaanku?

.

.

_à la fin,__vous n'avez pas dit__je t'aime_

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 Spain POV : Why You Still Loves Him?<p>

Aku seorang Espanna sejati. Aku mempunyai teman yang sangat dekat denganku sejak kecil dan dia adalah France. Dia itu playboy, mesum, suka gangguin orang, dan bodoh. Kenapa aku berkata dia bodoh? Tentu saja karena ia memang bodoh! Dia masih mempertahankan cinta pertamanya walau ia selalu menderita akibat cinta pertamanya.

"Apa? Hadiah ulang tahun untuk England?" pekikku kaget saat aku diajak pergi bareng dengannya. Sudah lama sekali sejak ia pacaran dengan cinta pertamanya itu kami tidak pernah jalan-jalan keluar lagi, belum lagi Prussia telah meninggalkan kami berdua.

"Iya, aku ingin sekali member kejutan untuk kekasihku" ucapnya.

"Aku salut padamu, France"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena, walau kau selalu disakiti, kau tidak pernah bosan dengan pria beralis tebal itu" ucapku. "Kau bahkan selalu memberikan hadiah untuknya walau kau tahu dia tidak pernah memberikan sesuatu padamu kecuali hari ulang tahunmu"

France terlihat bodoh dengan tampangnya yang sedang sedih sedan itu. Kupukul punggungnya untuk menyemangatinya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu pergi untuk mencari hadiah yang bagus untuk si tuan alis tebal itu"

Dia tersenyum. Senyuman yang sudah lama tidak kulihat. Sejak ia pacaran dengan England, senyumannya terlihat dipaksakan olehnya. Aku tahu ia menderita, aku tahu ia tidak bahagia bersama pria itu, tapi aku tidak bisa apa-apa. France sangat mencintai pria itu dan aku tidak bisa ikut campur tangan, bisa-bisa France akan menjadi musuhku hanya karena aku terlalu ikut campur.

Kami pergi berdua mencari hadiah ulangtahun untuk England, pacarnya. Kami masuk dari toko satu ke toko lainnya sampai siang hari. Siang itu, perut kami mulai keroncongan dan kami segera masuk kedalam restorant. Kami tertawa bersama dan bahkan bercanda bersama seperti saat kami masih kecil, masih single.

Kami tetap tertawa cekikikan direstoran itu sampai ada seseorang yang mendekati meja kami. Kami menatap kearah orang tersebut dan kami tersentak bersamaan saat melihat orang itu.

"England?" pekik France yang sama kagetnya sama diriku.

England tersenyum, tapi tersenyum murka. Terasa ada aura pembunuh dari belakangnya, terlihat ada urat kesal diwajahnya. Tersirat rasa tidak sukanya didirinya.

"Jadi kau pergi bareng Spain?" ucapnya kesal.

Kutatap France berusaha menenangkan pacarnya itu dan berusaha menjelaskan kejadian ini. Namun belum sempat apa-apa, pria beralis super nan tebal itu menyiram France begitu saja. Kami tersentak kaget begitu juga dengan orang-orang disekitar itu.

"England! Dengarkan a—"

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan, _Bloody wanker! DIE_!" teriaknya dengan penuh kekesalan dan amarah. Pria itu lalu menampar dan menghantam France begitu saja.

"England—!" teriakku. "Apa-apaan kau? Asal kau tahu saja, France melakukan ini—"

France menghentikan amarahku. Dia membungkam mulutku dengan wajah yang kacau itu dan membiarkan England pergi berlalu begitu saja.

"France kau tidak bisa seperti ini terus!" ucapku kesal. "Lebih baik kau putus saja! Masih banyak orang yang mau mencintaimu dibanding pria beralis tebal itu!"

France tersenyum, tapi senyuman itu adalah senyuman paksa. Aku tahu ia memaksakan semuanya.

.

.

_razón por la que__todavía lo ama__? __no entiendo! hacer daño__a causa de él, su sonrisa es__mentira!_

_._

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.** yep, untuk Takashi Yaori, terimakasih infonya. Saya lupa untuk menulis kata 'aru' pada dialog China. Makasih banget –hughug-… dan ya, mengapa saya memilih China yg mengajak France untuk melakukan hal itu dan bukan France yang mengajaknya, karena saya bosan dengan France yang gombal-gambil itu mengajak hubungan seperti itu, dan menurut saya pribadi, France walau gombal-gambil tapi memang perasaan sukanya tulus.. saya dapat merasakan perasaan France yang ngegombal kaya apaan tau, kerasukan apaan tauk itu. Karena memang France itu type orang yang cintanya tulus. Begitu juga dengan China, ia memang pemalu dan suka marah seperti England tapi karena umurnya 4000tahun maka kubuat China yang bosan itu berkata seperti itu.. maaf sekali minna kalau agak ooc semuanya.**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>YA lyublyu tebya : I love you<strong>_

_**Da : ya – bahasa Russia Ya adalah Da, sedangkan Nyet adalah Tidak**_

_**mal!**__**il**__**est blessé**__**ici**__**! **__**mon sentiment**__**est blessé**__**!: Hurt ! hurt in here ! my heart so hurt !**_

_**à la fin,**__**vous n'avez pas dit**__**je t'aime : in the end you not said I love you**_

_**razón por la que**__**todavía lo ama**__**? **__**no entiendo! hacer daño**__**a causa de él, su sonrisa es**__**mentira! : why you still loves him? I don't understand! You've got hurt because of him, your smile is lie!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Mon Affaire chapter 3**

**Desclaimer : Hetalia (c) Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : China/France, France/Uk. China/Russia + Hongkong**

**Summary : Mon Affaire, sepertinya hubungan kita adalah karma. Perasaanku tidak dapat kuubah lagi padamu. Mon Affaire, apakah kita dapat bersatu untuk selamanya? Aku sudah mulai mencintaimu dan tergila-gila padamu!**

**Note:****1 POV… karena ga sempet buat China's POV… **

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 France POV : My Heart Empty Without You<p>

Mon Ami, tahukah kau bahwa hatiku sudah sepenuhnya milikmu. Tahukah kau bahwa hatiku sakit bila bersamamu. Aku telah mencintaimu! Aku telah jatuh hati padamu! Dan kaulah seumur hidupku.

Apakah perasaanku tidak bisa berubah menjadi suka pada orang lain? Kenapa aku tidak bisa menyukai orang lain selain dirimu? Mon Ami, kau segalanya bagiku. Aku akan selalu memberikan semuanya untukmu.

Begitulah pikirku selama ini. Entah sejak kapan, aku sudah tidak berpikir seperti itu lagi. Kini aku tengah menikmati permainanku bersama dengan Mon Affaire.

"Ah—, China—"

Aku kini tengah melakukan hubungan intim dengan _Mon Affaire_. Malam ini begitu hangat, kami berpelukan dan berciuman seperti layaknya sepasang kekasih. Begitu bahagia diriku berpasangan dengan pria Asia ini. Ia tidak seperti England yang selalu menghajar, menghantam dan meremukan tubuh indahku. Aku bahkan mendapat perlakuan lembut dari pria ini. Aku begitu bahagia.

Aku memeluknya erat. Nafasku membara, wajahku memerah padam. Aku rasa aku mulai mencintainya. Tapi, aku tidak boleh melakukan lebih dari ini, karena ini hanyalah permainan. Aku masih tidak ingin melepaskan England.

Ya, akhir-akhir ini aku sudah jarang memikirkan kekasihku. Setiap hari dan disetiap malamku hanya ada China yang ada dipikiranku. Bukan aku mulai tidak menyukai kekasihku, tapi perasaanku mulai mendingin. Aku masih mencintai kekasihku, tapi rasa cintaku tidak bisa seperti dulu lagi. Cintaku menjadi setengah hati. Aku dapat merasakan kebahagiaan terhadap pria asia ini dibanding kekasihku. Apakah aku boleh berbahagia seperti ini?

"F—France—" rintih pria berkuncir kuda itu. "Didalam! Keluarkan didalam, aru!"

Ia terengah-engah menahan rasa sakit di bagian bokongnya. Aku baru saja memasukan vital regionku kedaerah itu. Kami kembali melakukannya.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>xxXXxxXXxx<strong>

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Setelah ini kau harus segera pulang, aru!" ucap pria Asia itu tegas.

"Ya, aku tahu" ucapku sambil mengemut sumpit bambuku dimulut. Kami tengah makan berdua dimeja makan dan entah mengapa Hongkong tidak terlihat sejak kemarin malam. "Hei, dimana adikmu?"

"Entahlah, mungkin dia sedang sibuk mengurus hal yang lain, aru"

"China" ucapku. "Apa hubungan kita hanya sebatas ini saja?" tanyaku sedih. Ia tampak tersentak mendengar pertanyaanku. "Akuu—"

"Aku tahu, France" ucapnya memotong kalimatku. "Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama didadaku, aru"

Kini gilaran diriku yang tersentak kaget. Kutatap wajahnya yang memerah padam itu dan menatapku dengan wajah menggoda.

"Aku jadi menyukaimu, aru" lanjutnya.

Satu kalimat itu membuat wajahku memerah padam. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa China juga mencintaiku. Aku mengkecup bibirnya dan memeluknya erat.

"_J'taime, Mon Affaire_" ucapku.

"Aku akan bicara pada Russia, aru" ucapnya tampak sedih. Ia tampak tidak ingin berpisah dengan kekasihnya.

"Jangan!" ucapku menggenggam tangan China. "Untuk sementara jangan kau katakan dulu!"

"Kenapa, aru?"

"Pikirkan saja dulu semuanya baru kau katakan!"

Sejak saat itu kami berdua kembali menjalankan kisah kehidupan kami. Cinta kami tulus dan murni. Terkadang kami kencan berdua, merayakan perayaan berdua, dan tentu saja aku dapat apapun yang kuinginkan dari pria Asia ini.

Berbeda saat bersama England, aku tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayangnya. Walau terkadang aku mendapatkannya. Tapi untuk mendapatkan hal itu, sangat lama sekali dan tergantung dengan moodnya. Jujur aku merasa sangat bahagia dengan pria Asia ini dan aku tidak merasakan sakit hati seperti saat aku bersama dengan England. Aku merasa dicintai dan sebanding tanpa harus merasakan cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan seperti yang selama ini aku rasakan.

"Hari ini aku mau membuat kue, kau mau?" tanyaku sambil menggenggam tangan China dengan eratnya. Kami baru saja pulang belanja bersama di daerah Guangzhou.

"Kue? Ya bolehlah. Jarang-jarang aku makan kue, aru" ucapnya yang membalas genggamanku. Kami berdua tersenyum dan tertawa bersama sambil membawa belanjaan kami. Kami begitu asyik dengan kemesraan kami tanpa kami sadari bahwa seseorang telah memperhatikan kami.

Kami pulang kerumah China namun tidak melihat Hongkong dimana-mana. Kami mencarinya tapi ia tidak ada dimanapun.

"Yasudah, buat saja nanti kita sisakan untuknya, aru" ucap China semangat.

"Oui, Mon Cher" jawabku.

Aku membuat kue bersama dengan _Mon Affaire_. Kami melakukan kegiatan ini seperti layaknya pasangan kekasih yang sedang kasmaran. Kami tertawa bersama, masak bersama, makan bersama dan lainnya. Saat sedang tertawa bersama, aku mengkecup leher China hingga membiru. Aku telah melakukan _kiss mark_ padanya. Ia tampak bahagia.

Malampun tiba, kini waktunya aku harus pulang. Aku tidak menginap karena Russia akan datang malam ini. Saat aku ingin keluar dari rumah China, aku melihat Russia datang sebelum waktunya.

"Ru—Russia?" pekik China tersentak kaget.

Russia menatap kami dengan wajah tidak enak. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat disini. Disini hanya ada aku dan China berdua tanpa Hongkong. Ia menatapku dengan tajamnya.

"Ah, apa kabar?" ucapku enteng tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Russia, bukankah kau mau datang jam delapan, aru?"

"Tadinya aku memang ingin datang jam delapan, tapi tugasku sudah selesai semua dan aku ingin segera bertemu denganmu" jelas Russia dengan tawa dingin. "Lalu, mengapa ada France disini, da?"

"Aku? Aku Cuma mampir karena kebetulan lewat" jelasku berbohong.

"Oh begitu" Russia masih tersenyum tanpa ada rasa curiga.

"Aku pulang ya karena urusanku sudah selesai" ucapku. Sebelum aku pergi, Russia menghantamkan tangannya tepat ke tiang yang ada disebelah wajahku. Wajahnya tersenyum tapi auranya berbeda dengan senyumannya. Aku tersentak kaget, begitu juga dengan China.

"Kau tidak mengapa-apai kekasihku, kan?" tanyanya dengan senyuman maut miliknya yang bisa membuat anak orang menangis terbahak-bahak. Aku mulai keringat dingin.

"Tentu saja tidak, mau aku apakan pacarmu?" ucapku berbohong. "Aku kan sudah punya England"

Dia tetap menatapku seakan ingin membunuhku, namun dengan santainya, kusingkirkan tangannya dan segera berlalu.

Aku kembali kenegaraku, ke rumahku. Sesampainya dirumah, kudapatkan England sedang terduduk di sofá ruang tamuku tanpa cahaya lampu.

"Hei, hei! Kenapa kau gelap-gelapan begini?" tanyaku seraya meraih kontak lampuku untuk menyalakan lampuku.

"Jangan dinyalakan!" ujarnya. Terlambat, aku sudah terlanjur menyalakan lampu. Kutatap wajah manis kekasihku yang tampak kecewa.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyaku kaget. Aku mendekatinya tapi ia menyuruhku menghentikan langkahku.

"Jangan mendekat!" pintanya lantang. Wajahnya tampak sembab seperti habis menangis. "Aku ingin kau jujur padaku!"

Aku terdiam mendengarkan kalimat kekasihku.

"Apa kau masih mencintaiku?" tanyanya parau. Aku tersentak. Pertanyaan yang diluar dugaanku dan tidak pernah kubayangkan pertanyaan itu dilontarkannya.

Aku tersenyum dan mendekatinya. Ia tidak menahanku dan menyingkirkanku saat aku menyentuh wajahnya dan menggenggam erat tangannya. Ia bahkan tertunduk tanpa melihatku. "Ayolah England! Hanya kamu yang ada dihatiku selama ini. Hanya kamu yang selalu kucintai"

England tetap tertunduk tanpa menatapku. Kurasakan tangannya gemetaran, tubuhnyapun juga.

"—Lalu kenapa kau lakukan itu?" tanyanya. Suaranya makin parau. "Aku tahu hubunganmu dengan China. Sejak kapan?"

Aku terdiam. Kulepas genggamanku pada tangannya dan ia tampak tersentak kaget dengan kelakuanku. Aku terdiam tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"F—France?" ucapnya. "Sejak kapan?"

Aku tetap terdiam. Aku tidak ingin berbicara. Aku tidak ingin melukainya, tapi aku sudah melukainya.

"—sudah satu tahun" ucapku. Tatapanku menerawang jauh, tatapanku mendingin. Aku tidak menatapnya, aku tidak tersenyum. Semua sudah terjadi dan aku tidak bisa mengulanginya kembali.

Menyesal? Aku tidak menyesal telah melakukan semua ini. Aku merasa bahagia dengan semua ini. Dan aku menginginkannya.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu, France? Kenapa?" ucap England meringis. Ia menatapku dengan penuh kesedihan.

"—England—" panggilku. "—Aku mencintai China"

Ia tersentak kaget kembali dengan ucapanku. Ia menatapku. Matanya penuh dengan airmata. Ia menangis. Menangis pilu seperti hatiku. Aku tidak ingin melihat tangisannya, aku tidak sanggup melihat tangisannya. Aku telah menyakiti hatinya.

"Aku ingin kita segera mengakhiri hubungan ki—"

"France! Jangan tinggalkan aku! Aku tidak mau!" pintanya sesunggukan. Ia segera menggenggam erat kerah bajuku. "Kenapa? Apa yang kurang dariku? Aku mohon jangan pergi! Jangan katakan kau ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita! Jangan pergi!"

"England—" aku menghela nafasku, perasaanku padanya telah membeku. Aku tidak sanggup melakukan ini.

"Kumohon tetap bersamaku! Aku janji akan lebih menyayangimu! Aku janji tidak akan berlaku kasar lagi padamu! Aku janji akan bersikap jujur padamu! Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku! Jangan pergi dariku!"

England menangis terisak-isak dipakaianku. Aku terdiam, tidak memeluknya, tidak memanjakannya. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

Aku telah mencintai China. Apakah perasaan cintaku hanya sampai disini saja? Apakah aku tidak boleh merasakan cinta yang membahagiakan itu? Apa aku memang harus hidup seperti ini selamanya?

"France, kumohon jangan putuskan aku! Kumohon jangan pergi! Tetaplah disisiku!" tangis kekasihku di bajuku. "Aku cinta kamu, France, aku sayang padamu"

Kalimat itu terdengar basi sekali dikupingku. Aku sudah terlanjur mencintai pria Asia itu. Selama aku mengharapkan kalimat itu, kau tidak pernah mengatakannya, sekarang saat diriku sudah terlanjur mencintai orang, kau bilang _kau mencintaiku? Apakah ini nyata ataukah hanya permainanmu?_

"Aku benar-benar berjanji akan selalu jujur padamu, karena itu—karena itu jangan katakan kalau kau ingin putus dariku" pintanya menatapku pilu.

"England, saat aku menginginkan kalimat cinta dari mulutmu, kau tidak pernah memberikannya padaku, tapi kini saat aku telah mencintai orang yang dapat membahagiakanku, kau memintaku untuk tidak meninggalkanmu—" airmataku tidak dapat kubendung. "—Apa aku tidak boleh hidup bahagia akan cinta?"

"Aku berjanji akan menyayangimu, aku berjanji akan mencintaimu! Tataplah aku, France! Aku minta maaf kalau aku selalu membuatmu sedih, aku minta maaf kalau aku membuatmu kecewa, aku betul-betul minta maaf sekali. Aku tidak bisa jujur padamu" ucapnya menangis deras di dadaku. "Aku akan berusaha berubah! Aku akan mencoba untuk menutupi kekuranganku, aku akan mencoba untuk tidak melukai hatimu lagi"

Aku tetap terdiam. Aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Ini semua membuatku pusing tidak bisa memilih. England menarikku ke kamarku. Kulihat dikasurku berserakan barang-barang yang aku sendiri tidak tahu darimana. Dari coklat, kue, syal, topi rajutan, dan lainnya.

"I—ini semua untukmu" ucapnya. "Selama bertahun-tahun aku ingin memberikannya padamu tapi kuurungkan niatku. Aku tidak pandai memasak seperti dirimu, aku selalu berusaha dan mencoba untuk bisa memberikan semua ini padamu"

Aku tersentak kaget mendengar hal itu. Selama ini ia merahasiakan hal terpenting itu? Sejak kapan? Kenapa?

"Ini hadiah pertama yang ingin kuberikan padamu" ucapnya mengambil bungkusan kue yang sudah berjamur itu. "Saat itu, aku begitu merasa gagal karena kue buatanmu lebih bagus dibanding punyaku. Aku merasa tidak percaya diri. Aku membuangnya, tapi aku begitu sayang. Aku berusaha belajar membuatnya hingga aku tidak tidur beberapa hari tapi hasilnya tetap tidak memuaskan"

Aku tetap terdiam. Airmataku tidak dapat ditahan. Kenapa selama ini tidak kau beritahu padaku tentang perasaanmu? Kenapa selama ini kau selalu malu-malu terhadapku? Kau menganggap aku apa? Aku kekasihmu, kau tidak perlu malu terhadapku. Bagaimanapun aku akan selalu menerimamu apa adanya.

Aku memeluk England dengan eratnya. Airmataku berjatuhan keatas rambutnya. Aku memeluknya tanpa kulepaskannya. Perasaan cintaku kepadanya mulai muncul kembali. Walau belum sepenuhnya aku dapat mencintainya.

"_Je suis désolé, Mon Cher, je suis désolé_" ucapku menangis dipelukannya. "_J'Taime, Mon Cher, J'Taime"_

England membalas pelukanku. Ia menangis deras dan berkali-kali berkata "_I love you_, France_, I love you more than anything!"_

Kami memulai hubungan baru. Walau ada yang mengganjal dihatiku, aku berusaha untuk dapat mencintai kekasihku kembali. Perasaanku hampa, aku begitu rindu dengan kehangatan tubuh China. Aku ingin bertemu, tapi England selalu lengket padaku. Ia kini berubah, ia selalu berusaha untuk memanjakan diriku dan makin menyayangiku. Aku merasa ini bukanlah England yang kukenal. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang kurang.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**NEXT: Chapter 4 China POV: Did I Love You?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Je suis désolé, Mon Cher, je suis désolé_: Iam sorry, My Dear, Iam so sorry**

**J'Taime : I love you  
><strong>


End file.
